Mundos En Crisis
by pepsipez
Summary: ¿Hay alguna manera de hacer peor una crisis mundial...? por supuesto... haciendo que dos mundos queden involucrados en ella. Magos y Maestros, héroes y villanos, y una nueva pelea épica para ambos universos. Crossover HP - TLOK
1. Prólogo

Saludos internautas. Comenzamos entonces con este crossover que me llamó bastante la atención y que tengo intención de convertir en una historia interesante. No me siento muy bien capacitado en trabajos de narración omnipresente, así que tendré dos perspectivas de narración en personaje para poder cubrir la mayor cantidad de escenas posibles, una será en uno de los héroes (Harry) y el otro será a partir de uno de los antagonistas, que revelaré en su momento.

Muy importante: Este fic participa en el 'Mes de Avatar y Magos' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

En fin, esperando les agrade, quedo a la expectativa de sus comentarios. ¡Qué lo disfruten!

* * *

**Mundos En Crisis.**

**Prólogo.**

—¡Camina más de prisa!— Dije en un siseo mientras empujaba la espalda del pelirrojo y miraba a hurtadillas a que nadie nos siguiera por el sendero.

—¡Sí, anda mas de prisa! —Me secundó él mientras empujaba a la tercera persona que iba al frente de nosotros, y que era a quién él se dirigía en el reclamo.

—Deja de apresurarme, Ronald… —Respondió ella con un tono de voz peligrosamente bajo sin dejar de caminar y haciendo que su alborotada melena castaña hiciera un frufrú.

Llegando a cierto punto en el campo nos detuvimos a una indicación del pelirrojo, que se adelantó un poco y con orgullo nos encaró ante lo que era un pequeño claro entre los bosques a las afueras de Ottery St Catchpole, no muy lejos de La Madriguera.

—Y ustedes se preguntarán por qué los traje aquí, ¿no? —Anunció triunfal mientras levantaba ambos brazos. Ron siempre fue larguirucho, así que se veía curiosamente alto mientras gesticulaba.

—En realidad, no. —Dijo la flamante bruja frente a él arqueando sólo una ceja, mientras examinaba el claro detrás de aquel joven que para algunos resultaba inexplicable que ostentara el título de "su novio". Había un casi imperceptible matiz de aburrimiento en su gesto. —Pusiste un camuflaje para que nadie viera lo que hay en esa vereda, ¿cierto? Es un buen trabajo, podría confundir a algunos _muggles_ e incluso a algunos animales, pero para otros magos es más que evidente, ¿no es así, Harry?

Escucho la pregunta y doy un respingo. Para ser franco, yo no tenía la más remota idea de lo que mi vieja amiga hablaba.

—¿Y en verdad creíste que eras el único en haberlo encontrado? —Sonó una cuarta voz venida de ninguna parte. Una voz bastante relajante y agradable para mí, y de la nada, se apareció Ginny, haciendo que Ron bufará con impaciencia. —Yo también lo vi llegar, tonto… ¡por todos los cielos, cayó del cielo a mitad de la noche, Ron!, era imposible que nadie más que tú lo viera.

—¿Y de qué estamos hablando? —Pregunté sintiéndome un poco ajeno a su charla. Tenía diecinueve en ese momento, nueve de ellos sabiendo que soy un mago, he vencido al mayor mago obscuro de mi época, y aun así, me siento extraño en charlas que involucran a aquellos que toda su vida han tenido conciencia de su naturaleza mágica, porque ellos dan por supuesto que yo lo sé todo sobre el mundo de la magia. Error.

La hermana de mi amigo, el cual aun no superaba del todo que yo saliera con ella, comenzó a explicar:

—Hace un par de noches un aerolito se estrelló en esta zona. Ron creyó ser el único en verlo, así que los últimos días se ha dedicado a buscarlo, y cuando lo hizo… bueno, no sé para qué habrá hecho un hechizo para ocultarlo.

—Era una sorpresa… —Dijo él ligeramente apesadumbrado sin volverse a vernos.

—¿Una sorpresa para quien? —Preguntó Hermione.

—No importa… ¿quieren verlo? —Dijo, y comenzó a caminar hacia el presunto punto oculto, desapareciendo en un instante entre un par de árboles.

—Te apuesto un galeón a que era para ti. —Le dije a mi amiga mientras los tres lo seguíamos a la distancia. —A veces eres un poco fría con él, ¿no crees?

—Tal vez… —Me respondió mientras torcía un poco el gesto con algo de culpa… —Más tarde le daré un estímulo para que se sienta mejor.

—No quiero saber más, Granger… —La interrumpo.

—¿Sobre qué…? —Preguntó con inocencia, pero de inmediato se le subieron los colores al rostro. —¡No…! ¡Me refiero a que hablaré con él y…!

—Sí, hablar… — Intervino Ginny, tomándome de la mano. —Hermione pasa muy buena parte de las vacaciones en La Madriguera… vaya que ella y Ron "hablan" mucho… y en voz muy alta, aun cuando usan hechizos sordos en las puertas.

—¡Ginny!

* * *

Atravesamos todos el camuflaje creado por mi mejor amigo, y a unos pasos de nosotros, entre árboles con las copas chamuscadas encontramos un pequeño cráter que no superaría los tres metros de diámetro. Pensé por lo poco que sé de meteoritos que encontraríamos una roca o un cristal, pero lo que había ahí realmente me sorprendió… y según pude ver en el brillo en los ojos de Hermione, no fui el único.

—¿Pero… qué es esto? —Preguntó ella caminando presurosa hasta hincarse frente a la pieza, que, por si se lo preguntaban, era excepcionalmente parecida a una pieza de maquinaria.

—¡No lo toques! —Advirtió Ron, haciendo que ella desistiera en su afán de alcanzarlo. —Según me dijo Papá alguna vez, algunos objetos que caen del espacio pueden ser _rotoactivos_.

—Radioactivos. —Corrigió ella, más letrada en terminología _muggle_, pero tomando como bueno su consejo, y mantuvo sus manos a una distancia razonable. —Pero… se dan cuenta de que podría no ser simplemente un meteorito… es decir, miren la forma, parece una coyuntura de alguna especie de mecanismo.

—Podría ser un trozo de algún satélite. —Dije yo aplicando algo de sentido común, y sintiéndome un tanto orgulloso de la cara de perplejidad de los hermanos. Sí, yo también podía jugar al juego de hablar sobre cosas que los otros no entienden.

Me acomodé las gafas y traté de ver lo más detalladamente posible el aerolito sin tocarlo. No había dudas, era una pieza trabajada, aunque ignoro en que metal había sido forjada, era plateada y tenía una forma ligeramente oval, y luego de aplicarle un sencillo hechizo de levitación dimos cuenta de algunos caracteres escritos en una tipografía lejanamente parecida al chino antiguo, pero en letras muy pequeñas.

—¿Y bien…? ¿Qué opinas, Hermione? —Preguntó Ron luego de varios minutos de escrutinio a su hallazgo.

—Es fascinante, Ronald… buen trabajo.

Sin poder disimular su satisfacción, el mago arqueó las cejas. Luego agregó: —¿Y qué debemos hacer con esta cosa entonces? ¿La llevamos a casa?

—No sabemos si es peligrosa, además… ¿no sienten ustedes que algo emana de ella? —Respondió Hermione mirándonos a todos con esa expresión tan común en ella de precavida inquietud.

Pensé en principio que era sólo una impresión mía, quien me conozca sabrá que puedo ser un poco paranoico, así que por eso no dije nada, pero en efecto, había algo que era irradiado de aquella pieza venida del espacio… ¿magia, quizás…?

—No… —Dijo Ginny como respuesta cuando expresé esa idea, saliendo del mutismo en que había estado desde que iniciamos nuestras observaciones. —Es algo distinto… ¿espiritual?

Me tomó mucho en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hice, era muy tarde. Ginny, en algún tipo de trance había avanzado un paso y su mano derecha se estiraba hacia el objeto que seguía flotando por el efecto de la magia de Hermione. Todos los demás seguimos un impulso común y al mismo tiempo tomamos a Ginny de los hombros para que se detuviera, pero sólo empeoramos el efecto. Al momento en que los finos dedos de aquella talentosa jugadora de _Quiditch_ tocaron el pequeño orbe con nosotros a su alrededor, nos tomó a todos por sorpresa una sensación más bien familiar. El mundo se puso de cabeza, nuestros pies se despegaron del suelo y una sensación horrible de vértigo obligó a la mayoría a gritar de sorpresa. Tardó sólo unos cuantos segundos, y el nublado cielo vespertino británico se había ido, junto con el clima templado y los bosques de agradable aroma que rodeaban a La Madriguera… sin embargo, el suelo no apareció, al menos no de inmediato, era de noche y una luna más grande a como nunca la había visto nos recibió en una noche despejada en otro lugar… vaya, al parecer, el extraño meteorito resultó ser un _traslador_…

El hecho de que tanto los hermanos Weasley como yo hubiéramos sido parte alguna vez del equipo escolar del deporte antes mencionado, nos hizo tomar con algo de tranquilidad que el _traslador_ nos hubiera dejado a varios cientos de metros del suelo, y con bastante pericia, Ron se deslizó por los aires para abrazar a su novia, que gritaba con terror legítimo. Ginny y yo nos tomamos de la mano y con la que teníamos libre sacamos nuestras respectivas varitas… era una rutina que en algún partido tuvimos que utilizar al ser alguno derribado de su escoba, así que nos acercamos a la otra pareja y esperamos algunos segundos, para hacer el hechizo lo más cerca posible del suelo y aumentar su efectividad.

—¡_Aresto Momentum_! —Exclamamos al unísono.

Nos detuvimos los cuatro en el aire a un par de metros de tocar un muy cuidado césped, Ron cayó primero, y de inmediato lanzó a Hermione a un lado, y un instante después Ginny y yo caímos sobre él, dejándolo sin aliento por algunos segundos.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Pregunté desconcertado mientras nos poníamos todos de pie. Por supuesto, el silencio fue muy elocuente.

El clima era muy agradable aun siendo de noche, y había mucha humedad en el ambiente, como si el mar estuviera muy cerca, y en nuestra caída, el objeto que nos había traído en primer lugar había caído fuera de nuestro alcance. Aun cuando la luz de la luna (que debo insistir, lucia más cercana de lo que nunca la había visto antes) era generosa, no era la única fuente de luz sobre el lugar donde aterrizamos, el césped, como comenté, estaba recortado y húmedo, y luces artificiales brillaban a la distancia, pero el origen de las mismas no era visible dada la alta muralla a la distancia que nos separaba de ellas…

—Hay un muro ahí… —Dijo Hermione dando cuenta de lo que yo segundos antes.

—Sí, y espero por nuestro bien que estemos afuera y no adentro de él. —Dije mientras presionaba con fuerza el mango de mi varita y miraba con cautela en todas direcciones.

—¿Ya vieron la luna? —Preguntó de la nada Ginny, pero ante su pregunta, todos nos volvimos al conocido satélite de la Tierra… y entonces si que nos inquietamos.

Los patrones de aquel objeto en la bóveda celeste nada tenían que ver con el conocido conejo que se apreciaba desde cualquier lugar del mundo, y lucia de hecho un poco más azul que de costumbre. Iba a comenzar una conversación a propósito de dicha luna cuando Ron llamó nuestra atención con nerviosismo:

—¡Alguien se acerca! —Exclamó cuan bajo pudo levantando su varita frente al rostro y los demás le imitamos, haciendo un círculo y juntando nuestras espaldas, porque no era una sino varias personas las que se acercaban a nosotros.

¿Quién podría ser? ¿_Mortífagos_? No era la primera vez que un _traslador_ nos conducía a una trampa de ellos, algún remanente de seguidores de Voldemort podía seguir buscando vengarlo… pero eso no explica muchas cosas acerca de nuestra llegada a donde sea que estemos ahora…

Los pasos se hicieron cada vez más cercanos, era poco más de una docena de personas, y a la distancia, en varias direcciones, pude ver linternas de mano con su blanco fulgor sacudirse en manos de gente que corría.

—¡Quédense justo donde están! —Exclamo el primero que quedó a la vista mientras que se ponía en guardia… no parecía estar armado, y adoptó una pose que me recordó a las artes marciales orientales… suponiendo que fuéramos ladrones u otra cosa, ¿no pensaría enfrentarnos a mano limpia verdad? El hombre habló: —Están invadiendo terrenos de Industrias Futuro, es una propiedad privada y deberán ser presentados a la Policía de Ciudad República, así que pongan las manos donde pueda verlas. No intenten nada o atacaremos.

Luego de decir eso, varios hombres y mujeres, todos con un uniforme que parecía de algún cuerpo de seguridad privado adoptó también pose de combate… debo ser enfático en el hecho de que ninguno parecía portar armas, aún así, parecían más de determinados a intimidarnos y tratar de someternos con sus propias manos.

—¡No somos de aquí! ¡Un _traslador_ nos trajo y no sabemos donde estamos! —Respondió Hermione mientras ponía las manos en alto, pero sin soltar la varita. El resto de nosotros la seguimos.

—Suelte el objeto y hablaremos, señorita… —Respondió el hombre, y todos dudamos y nos miramos entre nosotros.

No, no había forma alguna que nos hicieran soltar las varitas… al menos no sin luchar, y debo decir que casi había olvidado la emoción de un combate.

—¡_Stupefy_! —Gritamos al unísono cada uno sobre un objetivo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Ron y Ginny noquearon al objetivo seleccionado sin problemas, Hermione y yo no fuimos tan afortunados. A quien yo había apuntado, que parecía ser el líder del grupo, con habilidad y pericia inesperadas había esquivado el haz de luz roja dando un giro en el piso, y al reincorporarse hizo un movimiento de manos que literalmente arrancó un pedazo de suelo que me fue arrojado como contraataque, lo evadí apenas e hice un segundo disparo con el mismo hechizo, que se estrelló directamente en una pared de tierra que otro de los hombres levantó entre ellos y nosotros. ¿Eran… magos de algún tipo? Muchos magos que conozco pueden hacer hechizos no verbales tan efectivos como aquellos que se dicen, pero nunca vi a tantos juntos, eso sin contar que ninguno de ellos llevaba algo parecido a una varita… no, eso no era magia, era algo más… mis cavilaciones se interrumpieron al momento que el suelo bajo mis pies se partió, haciéndome caer, y la tierra grumosa se cerró alrededor de mi derecha (donde cargaba la varita) y se convirtió en roca sólida. El líder del grupo corrió hasta donde luchaba contra el suelo por ponerme de pie de vuelta, pero él fue más rápido y pateó mi varita fuera de mi alcance, para luego envolverla en roca a la distancia. Me miró y a mi varita alternadamente… esperé en silencio a que alguno de mis amigos o Ginny le diera una lección, pero eso no sucedió. En su lugar, vi a Ron caer de bruces con las manos metidas en un gran trozo de hielo, lo mismo sucedía con Hermione, cuyas muñecas y tobillos habían terminado enredados en sendos cables de acero, y Ginny, un poco más lista que nosotros, terminó por rendirse y depositar su varita en el suelo frente a ella, mientras que sus manos eran maniatadas también con cables de acero, pero de forma más amistosa que al resto de nosotros.

Sabiéndose ganadores, y habiéndonos separado de nuestras varitas, los cuatro fuimos esposados y llevados a una gran puerta que daba a una calle, donde un vehículo policial (al menos eso asumí dadas las luces rojas y azules que destellaban en la torreta) nos esperaba. El vehículo me recordó a los autos de principios del siglo veinte, aunque los "policías" no tenían un uniforme común… traían una armadura metálica de color obscuro que me hizo pensar en un _samurái_, sin dirigirnos la palabra nos hicieron abordar la parte posterior del transporte, mientras que nuestras varitas (aprisionadas en roca) se fueron en la cabina con los custodios.

—Tengan cuidado. —Advirtió aquél que me había sometido. —Hacen algún tipo de control que nunca había visto… podrían ser maestros combustión, así que no se confíen. Mis jefes estarán en breve en la estación de policía para levantar cargos. Y que por ningún motivo recuperen las varas de madera que les decomisamos.

Lo último que vimos antes de que la puerta de la caja del auto se cerrara fue el cielo pintándose en púrpura, anticipando el amanecer… sí que ha sido una noche extraña… ¿dónde estamos?, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

**Prólogo.**

**Fin.**

* * *

No se olviden de compartirme su opinión. ¡Hasta la actualización!**  
**


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola de vuelta. Les dejo el primer capítulo de esta pequeña historia esperando que la disfruten. No dejen de hacerme saber sus opiniones.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Habremos hecho cuarenta y cinco minutos de viaje en aquella patrulla que bien pudo haber sido sacada de un museo, y cuando la puerta trasera volvió a abrirse, la luz matutina ya era potente. Habíamos llegado a un lugar que cada vez dejaba más en claro que era algo así como otro mundo, habíamos luchado contra algún extraño tipo de magia que jamás habíamos visto, por supuesto, habíamos sido derrotados y para coronar nuestro fracaso, estábamos siendo conducidos a una comisaría, arrestados por invadir una propiedad que no queríamos invadir en primer lugar. Todo en una sola noche.

Un par de policías nos condujeron por una gran puerta posterior hacia un cuarto de interrogatorios entre confusos y sombríos pasillos, nos sentaron uno junto a otro en una larga mesa de hierro y nuestras esposas fueron unidas a la superficie de dicho mueble con una orden mental de uno de ellos, y se retiraron cerrando una puerta también metálica que no tuvo que ser tocada para atender la orden de cerrarse.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó Ron siendo el último de la línea. —¿Alguna conjetura brillante acerca de dónde estamos?

—Creo que es evidente, ¿no? —Le respondió su hermana, sentada entre Hermione y yo. —Estamos en otro mundo…

—Eso es absurdo. —Intervino Hermione, aunque muy poco convencida de su propio escepticismo.

—Imaginemos que no es como dice Ginny, ¿qué lugar es este entonces?, ¿otro país? Nunca he salido de Europa, pero esto no se parece a nada que haya visto en algún documental antes… —Dije refutando el punto de mi amiga.

—Ronald, tú y tu familia viajaron a Egipto hace unos años, ¿no…? —Trató ella en busca de apoyo.

—Olvídalo, Hermione, esto definitivamente no es Egipto. —Reviró él, convencido.

Escuchamos a algunas personas hablar afuera de la habitación en la que nos hallábamos, y la puerta de metal se deslizó sobre su marco nuevamente. El uniformado que seguramente estuvo tras la puerta todo el tiempo dio paso a un hombre joven y delgado. No soy bueno emitiendo juicios acerca de si un hombre es atractivo o no, no por otra cosa sino porque simplemente no soy bueno, pero sentadas junto a mí había dos personas que tenían toda la autoridad para determinar eso sin palabras. Al momento que el tipo quedó frente a nosotros y puso un expediente sobre la mesa en la cual nuestras manos eran obligadas a descansar, Ginny y Hermione se miraron una a la otra por un instante, y un momento después ambas bajaron la mirada mientras sonreían, sonrojadas. El sujeto me recordó lejanamente al fallecido Cedric.

—Bien, ¿por donde comenzamos…? Presentémonos, ¿Les parece? Yo soy el detective Mako de la policía de Ciudad República… ¿ustedes son…?

Nos miramos entre nosotros un tanto nerviosos, algo nos decía que lo que le diéramos como respuesta sería tan confuso para él, como lo que él nos decía… no recuerdo haber visto jamás en un mapa una ciudad que tuviera el nombre de esta. Fui yo quien comenzó a hablar:

—Mi nombre es Harry Potter, soy alumno de la Academia de Aurores del Ministerio Británico de Magia.

Tal como había sospechado, el detective arqueó la ceja izquierda y sus ojos color avellana destellaron, aunque no dijo nada. Con una mirada fue indicando uno a uno que dijéramos nuestra procedencia y él escuchó con atención nuestros nombres, incluso sonrió un poco al ver a Hermione tartamudear ansiosa mientras decía lo propio, lo que hizo que Ron respondiera de muy mal humor al joven detective.

—Bien, su estancia aquí no tiene que ser un problema, sólo necesitamos saber algunas cosas más sobre ustedes, como por ejemplo: ¿qué hacían anoche en terrenos de Industrias Futuro?

Nos quedamos en silencio por cerca de un minuto. Fue Hermione la que comenzó a explicar:

—Siendo sincera, no creo que haya una forma fácil de explicar lo que le voy a contar, detective…

—Sólo llámame Mako.

—Eh… de acuerdo, Mako. —Continuó ella teniendo un nuevo episodio de torpeza oral. —Nosotros no quisimos invadir ninguna propiedad, de hecho, es una historia muy curiosa la que cuenta como es que llegamos a ese lugar… verás, nosotros no somos de por aquí…

—Me imaginé, ¿En qué parte del Reino Tierra queda esa Britania de la que hablan? Estoy asumiendo cosas, por supuesto, él parece de ascendente tierra. —Dijo señalándome con la mirada.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo y no supimos más que decir. El detective pareció darse cuenta de que nuestra confusión era legítima y nos estudio detenidamente por algunos minutos.

—Escuchen… no me gustaría que se sintieran presionados o asustados, pero el lugar que allanaron es propiedad de Asami Sato, que además de ser una amiga muy cercana a mí, es la prometida del Avatar, y eso podría convertirse en un problema para ustedes, considerando que de verdad creo que no planeaban nada malo al estar ahí.

—¿Avatar? —Interrumpió Ginny, y el rostro del policía mostró más sorpresa aún ante nuestro desconocimiento de algo que parecía ser sabiduría obligatoria para todos aquí.

—Sí, el Avatar… ustedes saben, maestro de los cuatro elementos, el puente entre el mundo espiritual y el material…

La puerta sonó nuevamente y una pequeña rejilla se abrió. Uno de los policías del exterior miró a través de la misma y se dirigió a Mako:

—La señorita Sato está aquí, detective.

—Hazla pasar.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, fue el turno de Ron y el mío para babear. Una exuberante belleza caminó con paso decidido y elegante al cuarto de interrogatorios, alta y de larga cabellera negra, de porte aristocrático por decir lo menos, y de rostro y figura capaces de quitar el aliento.

El detective la abrazó con afecto mientras la llamaba por su primer nombre (Asami), y acercó una silla en la que tomó asiento frente a nosotros.

—¿De verdad fueron ustedes quienes entraron a mi fábrica? ¿Cómo se supone que hicieron eso? Tenemos muchos guardias, algunos de ellos maestros tierra capaces de detectar la vibración de los pasos en kilómetros.

—Nosotros no quisimos entrar… llegamos ahí por accidente, si nos permites contarte lo que sucedió, te darás cuenta de que no tenemos malas intenciones ni somos peligrosos, y ahora mismo sólo quisiéramos ir a casa. —Dije.

—¿Que no son peligrosos? —Reviró Mako. —Dos guardias fueron noqueados por ustedes con algún tipo de control que no ha sido identificado…

—No sé que sea ese "control" al que te refieres, pero no fue eso lo que utilizamos.

—¿Y entonces qué fue?

—Magia. —Resolví luego de unos segundos en los cuales me debatí en si decirlo o no. —Sé que podrá sonarles como una locura, pero al decir que no somos de por aquí, no me refiero a que no seamos de esta ciudad o este país… no sabría como explicarlo… déjenme contarles como llegamos y quizás quede más claro para todos.

Los siguientes minutos, Hermione y yo contamos lo acontecido en las últimas horas, hicimos mención de lugares y terminología mágica aun cuando teníamos la certeza de que estarían tan confundidos como al principio, pero la evidencia (que contaba los testimonios del cuerpo de seguridad que nos capturó) nos respaldaba.

—¿Y qué fue del pedazo de metal que los trajo? —Preguntaba minutos después Asami, al parecer siguiéndonos de verdad en la plática que había dejado algunos kilómetros atrás al detective.

—El _traslador _se perdió cuando caímos en el campo, no sabemos donde pudo haber caído.

—¿Qué apariencia tenía?

Se lo describimos, y de alguna manera parecía hacerle cierto sentido, tanto así que compartió una mirada algo preocupada con el policía. Se disculparon y nos dejaron solos unos minutos, en los cuales volvimos a comparar notas entre nosotros. Como era de esperarse, una mirada sólida como el hierro de la puerta atravesó de lado a lado a Ron, cortesía de la ligeramente celosa Hermione, que por supuesto, no estaría dispuesta a admitir en absoluto que ella misma había sido víctima de los encantos del oficial a cargo de nuestra investigación, Ginny y yo nos manejamos en términos distintos, y de hecho, ella misma reconoció entre risas que mi desasosiego al ver a Asami era más que justificado.

La puerta se abrió una vez más y Mako entró acompañado de uno de esos policías en armadura, que con un movimiento casual de la mano izquierda abrió a la distancia las esposas que nos mantenían cautivos.

—Asami no levantará cargos, al parecer les cree, y de alguna manera yo también. Lo que es más, las varas que les retiramos están ahora mismo en las oficinas de Industrias Futuro, las llevaron allá para analizarlas, me pidió que los escoltara hasta allá para que les sean devueltas y para charlar un poco más. Ella se ha adelantado, les pido que me esperen unos minutos aquí mientras lleno el informe e iremos a alcanzarla, supongo que deben estar hambrientos.

No fue sino hasta que lo mencionó que reparé en el hambre que tenía en ese momento, habían pasado varias horas desde la última vez que comí algo y ciertamente mataría por cualquier cosa. Un rato después seguimos a Mako a través de los pasillos de la estación, ahora rebosantes de actividad, y unos minutos después estábamos en una calle bastante transitada.

Hicimos un nuevo viaje en auto, el _Satomovil_ (que fue como el oficial llamó al vehículo que manejaba) era muy distinto a la patrulla que nos llevó la primera vez, era un convertible modesto con el cual pudimos echar un vistazo a la ciudad. Tal como habíamos pensado desde el principio, Ciudad República poco o nada tenía que ver con Londres o con cualquier otra ciudad a la hubiera ido jamás, las edificaciones me recordaron a Hong Kong y Nueva York a principios del siglo veinte, había algunos rascacielos, pero era curioso ver que aún así, conservaba cierto aire campirano.

Hablando de rascacielos, fue justamente uno de esos al que el policía nos condujo. El lujoso lobby del edificio corporativo de Industrias Futuro era amplio y repleto de cosas interesantes, como autos de exhibición y montacargas que me parecieron más modernos que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto en casa. Ginny fue la que nos hizo reparar en un enorme _mapa-mundi_ en uno de los muros de la estancia, y entonces vino la confirmación. El mapa, en efecto, era de todo el mundo, Inglaterra no estaba ahí, ni Escocia, Gales o Irlanda, de hecho no estaba Europa ni ningún continente o país conocido. En su lugar, sólo había cinco enormes países cuya división política era definida mayormente por el océano. Así, los polos ostentaban cada uno a una nación: las Tribus Agua del Norte y del Sur, en la parte más occidental, en un continente pequeño mayormente ubicado en lo que podríamos decir que es el Ecuador, estaba la Nación del Fuego, al oriente, ocupando la mayor parte del continente más grande, estaban el Reino Democrático Tierra, y al centro, ocupando una pequeña parte de ese mismo continente, la República Unida de Naciones. Había cinco marcadores adicionales que ostentaban el título de Templos Aire, uno por punto cardinal y uno que estaba en una isla justo a las afueras de la ciudad donde presumiblemente estábamos, y se conectaban entre ellos por flechas cíclicas que se identificaban como rutas de los nómades Aire.

Para estas alturas comenzaba a entender qué era ese raro tipo de magia que la gente de por aquí utilizaba, y al que llamaban "control".

—Entonces aquí la gente puede manipular los elementos… es increíble. —Susurró Hermione entusiasmada mientras que Ron adoptaba burlonamente la pose del hombre en una pintura de otro muro, y que ponía a pie de imagen el rótulo: "Fundador de Industrias Futuro Hiroshi Sato".

Algunos minutos después de haber llegado fuimos conducidos entre lujosos corredores y oficinas hasta un ascensor que nos llevó hasta la parte más alta del edificio, a un iluminado penthouse con un cuidado jardín interior.

Una vez más me asombré ante lo diferente e integrado que resultaba el entorno, mientras que en mi mundo, la diferencia entre magos y _muggles_ estaba no sólo en el uso de la magia sino en el desarrollo de la cultura misma, podíamos encontrar que los magos se aferraron a lo antiguo y lo místico, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para ellos en una época oscura, apoyados en la virtud que la magia les daba; los _muggles_, sin embargo, al no tener las prestaciones de la magia, tuvieron que avanzar en la técnica, volverse asépticos y buscar en la ciencia como sobrevivir y prosperar. Aquí, según lo poco que he visto, no todo mundo puede controlar un elemento, sin embargo, aquellos que pueden y los que no viven en aparente armonía, lo espiritual y lo mundano coexisten sin mayor conflicto, ciencia y su propia versión de la magia avanzaban al unísono, su magia no tiene que permanecer oculta, y eso es grandioso… a mi mundo le vendría bien ser así de integrado y tolerante.

Sólo tuvimos que esperar unos minutos para que aquella hermosa muchachita que poco después me enteraría que no sólo era una de las mentes más brillantes de la ciudad, sino también una de las más acaudaladas e influyentes, se apareciera llevando consigo las rocas en las cuales sabíamos que estaban nuestras varitas. No fue sino hasta que sentí su presencia que reparé en cuanta falta me hacia, no soy aun tan bueno como para prescindir de ella.

—No levanté cargos porque creo que ustedes tienen cierta información que podría ayudarnos. —Comenzó a decirnos un poco después. Salió de la oficina y caminó por el amplio jardín desde el cual era apreciable un gran bosque que no combinaba del todo con el resto del paisaje, y hasta ese momento nos dimos cuenta de que una columna de luz verde amarillenta se opacaba bajo la luz del sol, ahora un tanto más cercano al cenit. Todos la seguimos. —Hace un año, el ahora desaparecido Imperio Tierra intentó invadir y conquistar nuestra ciudad. Quien lideraba la invasión no tuvo el menor reparo en utilizar una fuente de energía que no podía controlar y que aún hoy no hemos terminado de estudiar y comprender por completo: la energía espiritual. Aun así, se las arregló para crear maquinaria y armamento que utilizaba esos recursos, y aun cuando el Avatar fue capaz de derrotarla, el arma principal que había sido usada para la invasión terminó por crear el portal al mundo de los espíritus que ustedes pueden ver desde aquí. Hemos pasado los últimos meses buscando las piezas de aquella arma, pero dos pequeños fragmentos nunca aparecieron. Pensamos en un principio que quizás la misma energía que creo el portal había terminado por destruirlas, pero por la descripción que me dieron de eso a lo que llaman _traslador_, bien pudo no haber sido destruida en realidad sino…

—Ser convertida en un _traslador _a causa de la energía espiritual a la que estuvo expuesta. —Interrumpió Hermione, demostrando que ella sí había entendido a diferencia de los hermanos y yo.

—Eso mismo. —Continuó Asami. —Desde que nos contaron como es que llegaron aquí, puse a mi gente a buscar el objeto, y no se preocupen, tienen la orden de no tocarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—El capitán Bolin está aquí. —Anunció un mayordomo a la entrada a la estancia, y sólo un instante después se nos unía una persona más.

El muchacho que cruzó la puerta era un tanto más bajo que Mako, y también más robusto, aunque muy parecido a él. Aun cuando el estilo de vestimenta de estas personas era distinto de muchas maneras al de magos y _muggles_, no había la menor duda de que su atuendo era militar, amén de las pesadas botas y los guantes, la confirmación estaba en el chaquetón rojo que ostentaba algunas condecoraciones en el pecho y sectores en los hombros. El chico caminó directo al detective (poco después me enteraría de que eran hermanos), y luego de abrazarlo, hizo lo mismo con Asami.

—¡No van a creerlo! ¡El polo es una locura! ¡Nadie sabe lo que está pasando y…! —Detuvo abruptamente su discurso y no sólo eso, literalmente se quedó tieso como si alguien le hubiera tirado un hechizo de petrificación, sólo sus chispeantes ojos verdes se movieron, escrutándonos a la distancia. Luego susurró aún sin moverse: —No reaccionen a lo que voy a decirles, pero hay cuatro chicos extraños en tu jardín, Asami.

—Descuida, son invitados míos. —Concilió ella.

—Ah, pues muy bien… ¿el circo está en la ciudad o por qué la ropa tan rara que traen? ¡Eso no importa! ¡Lo que está pasando en la Tribu Agua del Sur es algo de otro mundo!

Ninguno de nosotros imaginaba cuanta verdad llevaban sus palabras, no al menos en ese momento.

Una última persona se unió al grupo poco después. No fue anunciada y simplemente abrió la amplia puerta doble de un empujón más fuerte de lo necesario y se coló dejando caer a sus pies un pesado saco de viaje azul. Era otra chica, no muy alta, aunque creo que el término más apropiado para definir su complexión sería "poderosa". Su piel color bronce hacia una exótica combinación con sus ojos turquesa, su atuendo era azul también y me recordaba lejanamente a la de los indios norteamericanos que vi en algún libro de historia en mi niñez. No era necesario hacer una observación prolongada para ver lo fuerte de su carácter, y aun con eso, los otros tres chicos la alcanzaron y ella manifestó su afecto estrechándolos a todos a la vez y levantándolos del suelo por algunos segundos en un emotivo abrazo grupal, y confirmando mis sospechas sobre su fuerza. Ella también reparó en nosotros, pero se limitó a hacer una seña de saludo con la mano y dándonos una sonrisa sutil, y volvió a concentrarse en sus amigos. Luego, el militar volvió a tomar la palabra:

—Korra, cuéntales las cosas locas que pasan en el polo sur, ¡Ah! Por cierto, ellos son amigos de Asami que nadie conoce y no sé si podemos hablar con libertad frente a ellos, pero yo ya había empezado a contarles lo que vimos allá y… y quizás debería cerrar la boca y esperar a que tú nos cuentes…

La recién llegada le regaló una mirada afectuosa y condescendiente al soldado y comenzó a relatar, ignorando incluso que nosotros estábamos ahí… y seguíamos ahí porque nuestras varitas seguían en posesión de la chica que nos trajo a este edificio en primer lugar… comenzaba a buscar alguna forma de intervenir en la charla para adelantar el proceso, pero entonces la conversación tomó un rumbo que ninguno de nosotros se esperaba…

—Y ahí estaba yo, aburrida, pensando que los reportes habían sido una falsa alarma, cuando sucedió… —Dijo aquella chica a quien habían llamado Korra, endureciendo un poco el gesto y obscureciendo la mirada. —Era una sensación horrible… para empezar, comenzó a hacer muchísimo frío…

—Y para alguien que nació en el polo, decir que hace frío es mucho decir. —Intervino nuevamente Bolin.

—Pero no sólo fue el frío… era una sensación espantosa, no fui la única en sentirlo, todos los que estábamos en el pueblo pudimos… no sabría como describirla…

—Como si no pudieras volver a ser feliz, como si tus peores recuerdos volvieran con más fuerza. —Dijo ensimismada Hermione, pensando en lo mismo qué yo.

—Justamente… ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó la chica, prestándonos atención por primera vez desde que llegó.

—¿Pudiste ver algo? —Cuestionó Hermione ignorando la pregunta de su interlocutora.

—Eh… sí, salí fuera de la casa donde estábamos cuando la sensación disminuyó, pero había una tormenta de nieve muy intensa, sólo pude ver algo que pensé sería un espíritu obscuro.

—¿Era parecido a un hombre muy alto que flotaba, vestido con una capa negra?

La chica no respondió de inmediato y nos barrió a todos con una mirada más bien desconfiada.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Lo que viste no era un espíritu, era un _dementor_… —Dije yo, ignorando nuevamente su pregunta, y notando que eso comenzaba a exasperarla.

—Esto es grave. —Dijo Hermione para sí misma mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar en círculos. Y mientras eso pasaba, Asami comenzó a explicar quienes éramos y como habíamos llegado en términos que los recién llegados pudieran entender. Dicho eso, Hermione regresó de su ansiedad y encaró al grupo. —En el mejor de los panoramas, un _dementor_ llegó a su mundo de la misma forma que nosotros, y si es así, las autoridades deben de saberlo… nosotros podríamos ayudarles a controlarlo, pero si fue más de uno, están en un auténtico problema… Asami, tengo entendido que el Avatar es tu prometido, y parece ser una persona muy importante y con autoridad, tal vez deberías ponerlo al tanto…

—Se está enterando ahora mismo. —Dijo divertida la chica. Hermione dejó de hablar, confundida.

—¿Tú eres el Avatar? —Preguntó a Bolin, él se limitó a señalar con el pulgar derecho a la morena.

—Yo soy el Avatar Korra. —Dijo ella cruzando los brazos y lanzando una mirada desafiante a mi vieja amiga.

—Ah, vaya… es que como Mako dijo que Asami era prometida del Avatar… entonces yo asumí… me disculpo, no quise faltarte al respeto…

—Descuida, me pasa todo el tiempo. ¿y qué hay entonces con la criatura que dices?

—Un _dementor_ es una criatura mágica de donde vengo, se alimentan de los buenos recuerdos y la alegría de las personas que las rodean y pueden literalmente drenarle la felicidad a la gente, en el peor de los casos, pueden atacar directamente a las personas y… bueno, robarles el alma. No todas las personas pueden verlos o enfrentarlos, pero vaya que todo mundo puede sentirlos.

—Para controlarlos se debe conjurar un _patronus_. —Intervine.

—¿Y cómo hacemos eso?

—Un mago entrenado debe hacerlo.

—¿Y tú eres uno de esos magos de los que hablas?

—Sí.

—¿Y tú puedes hacer eso que dices?

La respuesta a su pregunta fue mi mirada sobre las rocas en las cuales nuestras varitas seguían cautivas. Ella entendió el mensaje y tomó las cuatro, preguntó con un gesto cuál era la mía y yo la señale. Me hizo que la siguiera al jardín y se quedó a una distancia razonable de mí. El militar y el detective se posicionaron de tal forma que quedé rodeado por los tres, y tomaron posturas de combate como había visto la noche anterior, cuando fuimos capturados.

Korra me lanzó la roca y esta se hizo polvo en el aire, de forma que yo recibí únicamente mi varita.

—Muéstrame… y no quiero trucos sucios… —Dijo ella.

—Descuida. ¡_Expecto Patronum_!

No pude evitar cierto sentimiento de satisfacción al ver la cara de asombro de los presentes. El ciervo de luz recorrió el jardín un par de veces hasta que se disolvió en el aire matutino. Bolin fue el primero en reaccionar:

—¡Vieron eso! ¿Qué animal era? ¿Un gato-ciervo?

—Sólo un ciervo… —Respondí.

—Por eso, ¿un ciervo-avestruz? —Intervino Asami.

—No. Sólo ciervo.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Un ciervo-nutria! —Dijo triunfal Korra.

—No… sólo ciervo. —Insistí.

A mi última oración la siguió un silencio un poco incómodo y confuso.

—Tu magia es rara. —Resolvió Bolin al final.

El resto de las varitas fueron devueltas a sus propietarios, y la charla se hizo un poco más seria.

—Si realmente es una de esas criaturas lo que está causando problemas en el polo, les propongo lo siguiente: ayúdenme a atraparla, Asami ya está buscando el pedazo de metal que los trajo hasta aquí, apenas lo tengamos, buscaremos la forma de ayudarlos a volver a su hogar, ¿qué dicen?

La propuesta de Korra era tan buena como cualquier otra, además de que eso nos garantiza a techo, comida y la promesa de ayuda durante nuestra estancia en este lugar, así que los cuatro accedimos de buena gana.

—Entonces coman y descansen, que en un par de días estaremos en camino al Polo Sur. Mako, ¿puedes pedir licencia a Lin para acompañarnos?

El detective confirmó con un gesto y el militar hizo una exclamación de júbilo mientras pasaba sus brazos sobre los hombros de las chicas:

—¡El equipo Avatar listo para una nueva aventura!

Los siguientes minutos se decidió que Ginny y Hermione se quedaran en la residencia Sato como invitadas de Asami, en tanto que Ron y yo nos quedaríamos con los hermanos.

Terminada esa pequeña e improvisada asamblea fuimos invitados de vuelta al salón para finalmente comer lo que algunos empleados habían traído. Antes de sentarme eche un vistazo final a Korra y Asami que habían quedado rezagadas del grupo, se habían tomado de las manos y sus rostros hacían contacto con la frente y la punta de la nariz mientras cerraban los ojos. Debo admitir que me resultó bastante enternecedor. Pude leer de los labios del Avatar un "te eché de menos".

* * *

—Tú ve adelante, Draco. Serás nuestro Heraldo y representante, nuestra carta de presentación. —Dice con su voz cavernosa nuestra líder, y yo arqueo una ceja, dubitativo. Ella complementa: —Nada mejor que un joven apuesto y dominante para representarnos.

Sé que el halago no es legítimo, pero hice una exagerada reverencia en agradecimiento y comencé a andar. Fueron casi dos días de caminata en el polo, atravesamos un par de tormentas en ese tiempo, y aunque ahora no hay nubes y puedo ver con claridad la aurora austral… ¡Demonios! ¡Es el maldito polo! El rostro me dolía de tal forma que pensé que un buen golpe podría quebrarlo como a un pedazo de hielo. La columna de fantasmagórica luz azul que se pierde en el infinito me aguarda, y yo camino con aplomo hacia ella, dos mortífagos me siguen y se mantienen expectantes, atrás queda la bruja que nos trajo, rodeada de sus _dementores_ y la luz del portal al mundo de los espíritus se vuelve cegadora mientras la atravieso.

En el otro lado, el clima cambia. Es templado, con tendencia al frío, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que el infernal polo, estábamos en un páramo rocoso y sin más vegetación que un árbol torcido, hueco y muerto a unas decenas de metros, y más allá, un portal idéntico al que me trajo aquí pero de luz amarilla.

Hay muchos espíritus aquí, en forma de medusas y otros animales más extraños, flotan libremente y con pereza, indiferentes a nuestra llegada.

Del otro portal, un pequeño grupo de personas llegó, seguramente aquellos con los que habíamos acordado vernos, y ellos, viéndonos a la distancia, comenzaron a acercarse. Al frente venía una anciana bastante encorvada y de apariencia frágil, de blanca cabellera perfectamente recogida en una única coleta en la coronilla, adornada con un tocado de oro en forma de flama de acabado exquisito. Sus ojos ámbar, sin embargo, desbordaban una inteligencia y crueldad muy intimidantes, y sin ningún tipo de recelo se adelantó a su grupo, hasta quedar a un par de metros de mí. Aún cuando era menor en estatura que yo, me sentí pequeño…

—Puedo reconocer a un hombre de noble cuna en cuanto lo veo, por tus venas corre sangre de linaje puro, eres elegante y tienes clase… sin embargo, no eres un líder. —Dijo caminando a mi alrededor y mirándome de arriba abajo. —Tú no eres quien me citó… puedes ser un gran aristócrata, o incluso un gran soldado… pero la realeza, el derecho divino de gobernar… eso no lo tienes chico. Di a quien te envía que deje de faltarme al respeto y no me haga perder mi tiempo si no va a tener la decencia de presentarse en persona.

Sin más, la anciana me dio la espalda y comenzó a retirarse.

—¡No esperaba menos de usted, Lady Azula! —Dije inclinándome como estaba planeado ante esa reacción. —Perdone el atrevimiento de este humilde servidor suyo, en efecto, no soy yo quien la ha citado, pero le suplico que espere sólo un momento. Lo que tenemos para ofrecerle puede beneficiarnos a todos como nada que haya visto antes.

La anciana se detuvo y giró sólo un poco la cabeza, mirándome con uno de sus agudos ojos, pero no dijo nada. Un momento después, una persona más pasó a través del portal por el que nosotros habíamos llegado. La misma Azula se giró por completo al verla, y aunque lo disimuló muy bien, estaba sorprendida. Al paso de esa persona que venía detrás de nosotros, muchos espíritus huyeron, y los que no, aumentaron de tamaño y se volvieron amenazantes y violentos, revolviéndose y gruñendo, incluso pensé que en cualquier momento atacarían a alguien. La anciana sonrió.

—¿Quién eres? Nunca vi antes a nadie que provocara la obscuridad en los espíritus de esa forma.

La bruja se retiró la capucha, mostrando una larga y alborotada melena negra, y su rostro con aquella enorme cicatriz que bajaba por su mejilla izquierda y se perdía por su cuello debajo de la túnica. Una marca bastante característica, una igual en origen a la que tenía Harry Potter en la frente. Una marca de una maldición asesina que falló.

—Soy Bellatrix Lestrange, y estoy de luto por la muerte del Gran Señor Obscuro… y busco venganza. Hace unos días encontré la puerta a este mundo, y busco reclutas que me ayuden con mi misión. Escuché de ti y de tu historia… una Maestra Fuego virtuosísima, cruelmente arrebatada del trono que merecía dada la pureza de su estirpe por la ceguera y estupidez de su pueblo, que terminó poniendo a un cobarde y pusilánime por rey. —Se detuvo un momento y ambas mujeres se acercaron. Bellatrix continuó: —Quiero que tus fuerzas me apoyen, quiero llevarlos allá a donde es mi hogar y me ayuden a concretar el legítimo sueño de Lord Voldemort, aquel sueño en el que el mundo es perfecto y las personas ocupan el digno lugar que su sangre les da por derecho, y donde toda imperfección e impureza es erradicada o destinada a servir.

—Como debe ser. —Dijo Azula, acentuando las arrugas de su cara con una mueca lejanamente parecida a una sonrisa. —¿Y por qué habría de ayudarte, Bellatrix?

—Yo puedo darte lo que tú desees. Puedo hacer que el mundo aquí también funcione de la manera correcta, puedo regenerar tu reinado y hacer que todos se inclinen y te reconozcan como el nuevo Rey Fénix… restauraremos a tu mundo y luego iremos a poner las cosas en orden en el mío.

La vieja rió con ganas, una risa carente completamente de alegría o convicción, y comenzó nuevamente la rutina de caminar en círculos. Sin embargo, esta vez no lo hizo sola, Bellatrix la imitó y ambas siguieron charlando mientras se rodeaban.

—¿Ya viste la edad que tengo, Bellatrix? Tú eres joven aún y puedes aspirar a ver como tu mundo queda restaurado y disfrutarlo… a mí no me queda tanto tiempo, la muerte me alcanzará de un momento a otro… aún cuando la idea de ver concretado mi reinado es tentadora, no es mi precio… —Su gesto se obscureció y comenzó a erguirse, tomando nuevos bríos a pesar de sus años, quizás fuera una impresión mía, pero la temperatura comenzó a aumentar. —Este mundo tuvo su oportunidad y la desaprovechó, prefirió a mi hermano, y prefirió al Avatar… yo estoy lista para morir en cualquier momento… si tú quieres mi ayuda en tu venganza, tú garantiza la mía… —Su voz se hizo un tanto temblorosa, presa de una ira añeja. Cerró los puños y en un instante, el pesado abrigo que traía encima se incendió en llamas azules de gran belleza. —No quiero un reinado, no quiero honores ni riqueza… ahora mismo… lo único que deseo es verlo todo arder…

Un anillo de fuego azul las rodeó a ambas, obligando a todos los que presenciábamos la escena a retroceder, la temperatura del incendio era tan alta como la que produce un conjuro de fuego demoniaco. Por el Portal del Norte, una gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres en atuendos negro con rojo comenzaron a llegar, sin lugar a dudas, el grupo que seguía Azula, conocidos como Loto Rojo según nuestras investigaciones. Del cielo se hicieron caminillos de humo negro que pronto aterrizaron en el lugar, convirtiéndose en los mortífagos sobrevivientes a la última guerra mágica, ahora leales a Bellatrix.

Azula, a pesar de su edad, había recobrado el porte y peligrosidad que seguramente ostentó en su juventud, y esta vez era la bruja la que reía, complacida ante la petición de la anciana, y en un éxtasis, Bellatrix apuntó con su varita al cielo, por algún tipo de magnetismo mágico el chorro de luz que salió disparado al firmamento quedó envuelto entre el majestuoso fuego y finalmente se expandió.

La marca tenebrosa hecha de llamas azules se dibujó sobre todos nosotros, presagiando el principio del fin para este mundo.

**Capítulo 1**

**Fin.**

* * *

**¡Hasta la actualización!  
**


	3. Capítulo 2

Un saludo, internautas. Les dejo el segundo capítulo de este crossover. ¡Espero les agrade la continuación!

Por cierto para comprender la última parte de este capítulo, les recomiendo visiten el One-shoot "**Redención**" escrito por su servidor hace un tiempo, el ID de la historia es 10929560

¡Déjenme un comentario si desean que esta historia continue!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Los _muggles_ han hecho grandes avances en el entendimiento del mundo de la misma forma que los magos lo han hecho a otros niveles de la vida. Nací y crecí en una familia complicada, mis padres y prácticamente toda mi ascendencia desdeña a los no magos e incluso a las familias de magos que tienen líneas de sangre dudosas en relación a la pureza, y es difícil ver el mundo de otra forma al ser criado así. Azula, de muchas formas me recuerda ese modo de pensamiento, pero hay algo más en ella, al igual que en Bellatrix.

Llevamos al menos un mes conviviendo entre esta gente, y su sociedad es tanto o más complicada que la nuestra, pero aquí no hay secretos, todo está expuesto, las diferencias son tangibles y proclamadas, y eso los mantiene en un constante estado de conflicto. Según lo poco que hemos aprendido de la historia mundial, hubo una guerra que duró cien años, en pos de la superioridad de una de las naciones sobre las otras, recientemente ha habido revueltas donde los diferentes grupos se han confrontado unos contra otros, maestros contra no maestros, grupos de anarquistas buscando destruir al sistema establecido, naciones que llevaron demasiado lejos las aspiraciones de sus líderes en aras de la unidad y el orden… y en todos esos conflictos ha habido un factor común: la figura del Avatar.

La guerra de los cien años llegó a su fin cuando el Avatar Aang confrontó al padre de Azula, y su encarnación actual ha sido el artífice de la derrota de otras tantas figuras de poder en los últimos años, que quizás hicieron más equilibrado a su mundo, pero que tuvieron un efecto secundario no muy bueno para ella: cosechó muchos enemigos. Con ese conocimiento, nuestra misión se ha vuelto clara: las reminiscencias de esas rebeliones, los sobrevivientes derrotados, los que se aferran a sus ideales… todos eran objetos de reclutamiento, sea por sus propias causas o por simple afán de venganza, era lógico pensar que todos estarían dispuestos a unirse para enfrentarla.

Bellatrix y Azula pasan mucho tiempo conversando en privado, se comparten información a la que todos los grupos de seguidores no tenemos acceso, desaparecen por horas, a veces por días, y lo más sorprendente es que a cada desaparición, nuestras filas crecen. El loto rojo tiene un sinnúmero de miembros activos que no sólo son eficientes y discretos, sino absolutamente leales a la princesa destronada, los mortífagos que siguen a Bellatrix parecen haber encontrado en ella al digno sustituto del Señor Tenebroso, a tal grado que algunos han llegado a llamarla La Dama Obscura, minorías imperialistas del Reino Tierra se nos han unido también, y algunos fanáticos de un grupo que se hacen llamar Igualitarios, y la lista sigue. Hablando de los igualitarios, por un momento Bellatrix consideró rechazarlos dada su carencia de control de elemento, pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que tenían otras habilidades útiles para su causa.

Esa tarde no hubo una reunión secreta entre las dos mujeres. Por el contrario, departieron con los más cercanos, diciéndonos durante un animado banquete que el momento de atacar estaba cerca. Azula clamaba que las causas de esas minorías estaban cada vez más cerca de alcanzar la cristalización, y Bellatrix hablaba de que el momento de recuperar al mundo y hacer que las cosas fueran como debían ser, estaban cerca. Habló de tomar el Ministerio de Magia de una vez y para siempre y de erigir en él un monumento al máximo mártir de la causa de los mortífagos: el Señor Tenebroso.

Y como era de esperarse, el vino comenzó a fluir, sin embargo, Bellatrix me ordenó sin palabras que no bebiera, y yo obedecí.

—Esta es una noche importante, Draco. —Me confió Bellatrix algunas horas después, mientras un par de miembros del Loto Rojo, Rabastan y yo la seguíamos a ella y a Azula a través de la nieve y nuevamente hacia el pilar de luz que comunicaba al mundo material con el espiritual. —Lo es porque ya reclutamos a los soldados que irán al frente en esta guerra, a la carne de cañón que arderá para lograr nuestros objetivos, es hora de buscar a las piezas claves de la organización, a los líderes y estrategas.

Luego de atravesar el portal, todos esperamos al amparo del Árbol Del Tiempo y vimos a las dos mujeres hablar en voz baja, y sólo unos minutos después, La Dama Obscura pidió nos tomáramos de las manos, al parecer nos guiaría en una aparición colectiva. Y así fue. Aparecimos en borde de un acantilado, el fondo del barranco, sin embargo, no era visible, únicamente una pesada e inescrutable neblina que parecía sólida se dejaba ver desde nuestra posición.

—La Niebla de las Almas Perdidas. —Dijo Azula.

—Es fascinante. —Respondió Bellatrix, admirada al igual que nosotros de la siniestra, pero innegable belleza del lugar. —Rabastan… —Llamó poco después y el mago dio un paso al frente. Se concentró y luego apuntó su varita hacia la neblina. Bellatrix me explicó mientras en un susurro: — Resulta que esta neblina es en realidad un espíritu, y he aprendido algunas cosas sobre los espíritus… y es que tienen una mente, por lo tanto, podemos acceder a ella por medio de un hechizo… uno para el que nadie de estas tierras, hombres o espíritus está capacitado a repeler.

Entendí de inmediato lo que decía. Yo soy experto en _oclumancia_, Snape se encargó de ocultar mis pensamientos y deseos de cualquier intrusión, pero tal como decía Bellatrix, ningún ser de este mundo tenía siquiera relación con la magia como la conocemos nosotros. Rabastan estaba "leyendo" la mente de aquel inmenso espíritu, buscando algo.

El mortífago terminó e hizo una seña a las mujeres. Azula le recordó que tenía que hacer la extracción rápidamente o él mismo podría terminar perdido en la niebla. El mago asintió y haciendo el característico ruido de una desaparición se esfumó. Pasó un interminable par de minutos y apareció de nueva cuenta tomando a dos hombres del brazo, y con indiferencia los echó al suelo sobre sus rodillas, mientras él mismo se alejaba un poco, al parecer, tratando de recuperarse de su pequeña incursión a aquel lugar de condenados humanos.

Uno de ellos vestía lo que reconocí como un uniforme militar antiguo de tonos rojos y marrones, su cabello alborotado aún mantenía una coleta alta igual a la de Azula, junto con un tocado dorado en forma de flama, respiraba dificultosamente. El segundo era un hombre mayor, algo calvo, de túnica verde y muchos arreglos de metal en el atuendo, junto con una perforación que iba de su oreja a la nariz, y parecía estar en una turbación semejante. Su confusión duró hasta que la princesa se plantó frente a ellos. El segundo pareció reconocerla de inmediato.

—¡Lady Azula! ¡Gracias!

—Levántate, Aiwei, hay mucho trabajo que hacer y ya perdiste bastante tiempo. —Ante esas palabras, el hombre se recompuso de inmediato. —Tu cuerpo está en una prisión de Ba Sing Se, un miembro del Loto Rojo te liberará y dará instrucciones.

Aiwei asintió con inusitada calma y un momento después se desvaneció.

El otro, sin embargo, lucía muy descompuesto y miró con ojos desorbitados a la anciana, incrédulo.

—¿Princesa Azula? —Sorprendido noté que su tono de voz era increíblemente parecido al de mi padre.

—Tú también has estado mucho tiempo desconectado, Zhao, pero es hora de volver a la acción.

—P-pero el Avatar… yo aún debo capturarlo…

—Fallaste en esa misión. ¿Seguirás lamentándote por eso o te pondrás a disposición, almirante?

El hombre reflexionó por unos minutos y aún tembloroso y desubicado se puso de pie.

—A sus órdenes, princesa.

—Así se habla.

Me enteraría después de que el espíritu de Aiwei estuvo preso en la Niebla de las Almas Perdidas por algunos años, pero el almirante Zhao, alguna vez un militar importante de la Nación del Fuego pasó más de siete décadas en cuerpo y alma en dicho lugar.

* * *

Teníamos tres objetivos más a reclutar, el primero de ellos en un hospital en la frontera de la República Unida y el Reino Tierra, el segundo en una prisión en un estado llamado Zaofu, y un último en una cárcel de máxima seguridad de Ciudad República.

Someter a los guardias y personal de la clínica fue sencillo. Muchos de los custodios eran maestros elemento capaces, pero bastaron algunos movimientos de varita de Bellatrix y míos para reducirlos sin necesidad de matar a nadie, y antes de que pudieran recuperarse habíamos sustraído al hombre que buscábamos y lo habíamos llevado a un páramo muy lejos del lugar.

El tipo había pasado los últimos años en una camilla de hospital, su cuerpo roto y débil daba la impresión de haber tenido gran fortaleza, y era muy alto. Como seña particular, un largo bigote caía hasta sus clavículas, haciéndome pensar en un bagre.

No hubo charla. El hombre no podía hablar, pero nos miraba con sus acuosos y diminutos ojos azules con una mezcla de ira y confusión, revolviéndose cuanto podía en el suelo, según lo que yo sabía de él, había sido la mano derecha del dirigente de los Igualitarios, traicionado por su líder fue sometido por medio de una técnica muy avanzada que un limitadísimo número de maestros agua pueden aprender llamada sangre-control, lo que había colapsado varios de sus órganos, roto huesos y destruido nervios, dejándolo apopléjico y lisiado.

—No tienes por qué terminar tu vida así. —Comenzó Azula caminando en círculos alrededor del desdichado. —Dame tus servicios y te devolveré la lozanía, la garantía de obtener tu venganza y la posibilidad de lograr el ideal que hace años perseguiste.

El sujeto, no sin un esfuerzo mayúsculo, luchó por dejar de temblar hasta quedar quieto, y sólo permitió que su cabeza se moviera en un forzoso asentimiento.

Dos mortífagos que ya nos esperaban en el lugar, ambos sanadores de San Mungo, se acercaron y apuntaron con sus varitas al infeliz. Hicieron uno de los procesos de curación más agresivos y rápidos que existen, he escuchado que el dolor producido por el método puede ser comparable al de una maldición _cruciatus_. Pasó un minuto en el cual el paciente se revolvió en una agonía que abría sus ojos al máximo, sus huesos crujieron mientras se acomodaban y las articulaciones quedaban nuevamente en su lugar, y más adentro, donde nuestros ojos no podían ver, sus órganos se alineaban y recuperaban sus funciones. En algún punto fue capaz de gritar, y lo hizo con una voz profunda y potente mientras caían de su rostro lágrimas y saliva. Cuando la "curación" terminó, se tomó unos minutos para recuperar el aliento, y cuando lo hizo se irguió cuan alto era, mostrando un aplomo poco común.

—Mis armas. —Exigió. Un _mortífago_ le alcanzó una _back-pack_ que parecía tener una batería, y un par de palos de combate estaban montados en la misma y un traje que parecía de milicia. El hombre se vistió y acomodó al final una máscara con _googles_ que sólo permitían ver la parte baja de su rostro y daban libertad a los largos bigotes. —¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer?

—Recibirás instrucciones pronto, Teniente.

* * *

Resulta que el Avatar Korra era en realidad una chica muy agradable, lo digo porque en un principio creí que era grosera, arrogante e intransigente, pero en realidad resultó ser gentil, decidida y graciosa hasta lo hilarante. El segundo día que desperté en uno de los sofás del departamento de los hermanos, Ron repitió su rutina de abrir los ojos en el suelo, maldiciendo su inexplicable inhabilidad para quedarse sobre el mueble donde se supone debía dormir.

Mako, como averiguamos al conocerlo, era uno de los mejores detectives del DPCR, mientras que Bolin se había enrolado a las Fuerzas Unidas y en poco tiempo había logrado el rango de capitán, y tenía una fragata a cargo. Por ellos y la larga letanía de preguntas que Hermione hacia a todo el mundo, descubrimos que la habilidad llamada "control" que permitía a algunas personas manipular los elementos clásicos podía ser desarrollada en un puñado de "maestros" virtuosos e ir más lejos aún: así, uno de cada cien maestros Tierra era capaz de controlar el metal, algunos maestros Agua podían absorber el agua de las plantas y controlar el estado de agregación de la misma, haciéndola indiscriminadamente vapor o hielo, e incluso pudiendo controlar la sangre de animales o personas (habilidad considerada ilegal, y que me recuerda a la maldición _imperius_), y otros tantos podían acelerar procesos de curación a través del agua; pocos maestros Fuego podían crear relámpagos y muchos menos aún podían crear combustiones espontáneas mentalmente, y sólo había un par de casos documentados históricamente de maestros Aire capaces de volar… sí, volar. Los hermanos pertenecían ambos a estos grupos de prestigio, Mako era un maestro relámpago y Bolin era el único maestro Lava vivo en esta generación. Aprendimos algunas cosas sobre el Avatar en el par de días que llevábamos conviviendo con esta gente, por principio, era capaz de manipular los cuatro elementos clásicos, era sanadora, también era maestra Metal y podía incluso controlar la energía, aunque esa última facultad no me quedaba del todo clara.

—Espero que estén listos para salir, muchachos. El viaje a la Tribu Agua del Sur será largo pues iremos en barco y no por aire, ya encontraremos qué hacer en ese tiempo.

El entusiasmo de Bolin era contagioso, y había hecho con nosotros lo mismo que Hermione con ellos: preguntar sobre cada cosa que le parecía extraña de nosotros, sólo que él lo aderezaba con algún comentario incidentalmente gracioso, era un muchacho bastante inocente y bonachón, me recordaba lejanamente a Neville.

Mako era muy diferente, podía ser serio hasta la indiferencia, pero nunca descortés, y parecía tener particular cuidado al hablar con Ron, dado que Hermione seguía teniendo involuntarios episodios de torpeza en su presencia, y eso parecía incomodarlo.

Obviamente tuvimos que pedir ropa prestada, afortunadamente la pequeña bolsita que Hermione siempre carga con ella y el contenido de mis bolsillos tuvo suficiente oro para hacernos de algunos enseres personales, del resto la magia se encargaría, y así, Ginny me recomendó que usara atuendos que hicieran juego con alguna parte de mí, y antes de darme cuenta ya me había hecho comprar algunos trajes de uso común de gente del Reino Tierra, pues según ella, combinaba con mis ojos. Ron había dicho que el tipo de vestimenta de las Tribus Agua le hacían sentir en libertad, así que su largo y delgado cuerpo estaba metido en camisetas azules sin mangas de gruesas pieles de animal; Ginny había optado por las túnicas rojas y marrones que caracterizaban a los oriundos de la Nación del Fuego que hacían un gran trabajo estético con su cabellera color tomate, aunque fracasaban al ocultar su agraciada figura; pero la sorpresa llegó cuando Hermione colgó los jeans.

Ese día nos reunimos en una pequeña isla a unas cuantas millas de la ciudad, en la cual había un templo de nómades Aire, ahí vivían y se entrenaban los maestros de dicho elemento, muchos de ellos con cabezas rapadas y con unos curiosos trajes con extensiones entre los brazos y las piernas que les permitían planear utilizando su aire-control.

Las cuatro chicas descendieron de una pequeña embarcación esa mañana, y cuando mi vieja amiga bajó ataviada en una vestimenta que según me contarían luego era la tradición para los acólitos del Aire, la boca de Ron se quedó muy abierta e incluso Mako dejó salir una exclamación de admiración. Hermione siempre ha sido una chica linda, pero nunca le ha dado mayor importancia a su apariencia, nosotros mismos pasamos mucho tiempo por alto esa característica suya, al grado de que sólo cuando ocurre algo que la obliga a arreglarse reparamos en cuanto es lo que no vemos. Desde ese momento, Ron no se apartó de ella para nada.

Korra nos presentó con un monje alto, de larga barba de candado y cabeza afeitada con un tatuaje en forma de flecha (que luego me enteraría que recorría todo su cuerpo) que respondía al nombre de Tenzin, y que además de ser el fundador de la nueva nación del Aire, era hijo del Avatar anterior. Él y la mayor de sus hijas, una adolescente con un tatuaje igual al de su padre que se perdía entre su cabello castaño y cuya mirada denotaba una sabiduría e inteligencia muy por encima de la que una chica de su edad debería tener, escucharon nuestra historia en un precavido silencio. Luego de eso, en un gran salón de entrenamiento dentro del templo dimos una nueva demostración de nuestras habilidades.

—Impresionante. —Dijo él mientras flotaba de cabeza, acariciándose la barba, presa de un rápido conjuro de levitación de Ginny. —Entonces, existe posibilidad de que una de esas criaturas llamadas _dementores_ esté dando problemas en el polo, y ustedes saben como hacerse cargo de él.

—Algo así. —Respondí. —Aunque aún necesitamos el _traslador_ para volver a casa y llevarlo con nosotros para que personas más capacitadas arreglen definitivamente el problema. No hay que subestimar a un _dementor_.

Ese viaje a otro mundo estaba volviéndose algo parecido a unas agradables vacaciones, sin embargo, todo estaba a punto de cambiar, y ese mismo día comenzaría una crisis como nadie había visto jamás.

* * *

Aiwei había hecho un excelente trabajo mostrándonos los puntos débiles del distrito penal de Zaofu, una ciudad que parecía tanto más avanzada que el resto de los lugares a los que había ido. La prisión en cuestión se ocultaba dentro de una gran cúpula de metal que la aislaba del verde valle en el cual toda la ciudad se establecía, y esta vez la incursión fue mayor en escala. Varias decenas de _Mortífagos_ y miembros del Loto Rojo irrumpimos en busca de una persona en específico, el último de los antagonistas importantes del Avatar que casi logró conquistar todo el Reino Tierra y a la capital de la República Unida, dictadora implacable y estratega militar sin igual en esta época.

Las alarmas sonaron estridentes mientras una pequeña guerra tenía lugar, maldiciones y hechizos volaban en todas direcciones junto con llamaradas, grandes trozos de roca y cables de metal que intentaban capturar a alguno de los atacantes. Yo me escurrí como pude tratando de evitar cualquier pelea innecesaria, mi trabajo era otro.

Me colé en el edificio administrativo noqueando a cada guardia que se me cruzaba en el camino, sin embargo, uno fue muy rápido para mí y sujetó la mano donde cargaba la varita con un cable de acero que por un momento pensé que rompería mi muñeca, sin embargo, Aiwei apareció de la nada, controlando el mismo cable que me tenía cautivo y haciendo que atacara a su propietario. Yo seguí hasta llegar a lo que identifiqué como la oficina del alcaide, y con un hechizo la puerta saltó hecha astillas, dejándome solo con el responsable de la prisión, que me encaró recargando su espalda contra su escritorio.

—¿Dónde está? —Pregunté apuntando a su rostro con mi varita.

—¿Quién? —Respondió casual.

—Kuvira.

—No lo sé… ni siquiera sé quien es ella.

—¡Dímelo! —Elevé la voz acercándome un paso y apuntando directo a su nariz.

—¡No puedo decírtelo porque no sé de quién estás hablando!

—Miente. —Intervino con tranquilidad Aiwei atravesando la puerta, el alcaide pareció reconocerlo y lo miró con reproche.

—Pues tendrán que buscarla, no hay modo en que me obliguen a decirles. —Dijo al fin, desafiante.

—¿Quieres apostar? —Dije un poco más calmado y bajando la varita hacia su pecho… —Sólo obsérvame… ¡_Imperio_!

Esta vez fue Aiwei quien pareció sorprendido. El hombre de inmediato perdió la voluntad y me regresaba una mirada perdida, hechizado.

—Señálame el pabellón donde puedo encontrarla. —Ordené en voz baja. El alcaide rodeó su escritorio hacia un gran ventanal desde el cual se dominaba toda la prisión, y con desgano señaló el ala occidental. —Dame el número y las llaves de su celda. —Ante esa nueva orden, el hombre buscó en uno de los cajones del escritorio separando una llave de cuatro combinaciones de un pesado juego en el que seguramente estaban todas las llaves del complejo, la llave tenía la inscripción del número de la celda.

—Un maestro metal debe abrir el primer seguro o será inútil intentar abrir sólo con la llave. —Indicó en cuanto tomé la llave.

Sonreí con desdén y vi de reojo como Aiwei presenciaba la escena tratando de entender que era lo que pasaba, y apenas levanté la maldición del encargado, disparé un hechizo aturdidor que lo dejó fuera de combate.

Más hechizos, pero cada vez menos gritos. Los encargados de la prisión habían hecho barricadas para evitar nuestro avance, pero era inútil. Conjuros de demolición reducían a escombros las improvisadas paredes de roca y con encantamientos protectores deteníamos y desviábamos las llamaradas y proyectiles lanzados por los asediados, y al final, mientras la batalla quedaba en manos de los _mortífagos_ y miembros del Loto Rojo, Bellatrix, Aiwei y yo llegamos hasta la última de las puertas del corredor que nos había sido indicado por el alcaide. Bellatrix levantó su varita, dispuesta a derribar la enorme puerta de metal. Aiwei la detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

—Tenemos la llave, Lady Bellatrix, son diez pulgadas de platino, seria un esfuerzo innecesario.

Dicho eso, se acercó a uno de los extremos de la gigantesca puerta y utilizando su metal control hizo girar engranes y pernos internos, y terminada su faena, me pidió que introdujera la llave.

Al abrir, una celda muy amplia y muy iluminada nos recibió. Parecía ser el interior de un inmenso árbol muerto, el suelo estaba cubierto de duela y gruesas cortezas formaban caprichosas paredes, el techo era muy alto, cosa de unos cuarenta metros, y un gran tragaluz cubierto por barrotes permitía ver el cielo.

La prisionera ni siquiera se inmutó cuando los tres irrumpimos, hacia algún tipo de rutina de artes marciales, y concentrada se movía con gracia dibujando elaboradas formas con sus manos y pies. Bellatrix la observó en silencio, con cierto nivel de fascinación por el par de minutos que tardó en terminar sus ejercicios, completamente ajena a la batalla que se libraba a sólo unos pasos.

Había visto fotografías de Kuvira, no era muy alta, sus facciones eran agraciadas, pero su de por sí determinada expresión se había recrudecido por el tiempo en prisión, y luego de verla en elegante ropa militar, resultaba contrastante y hasta cierto punto triste ver su atlética figura apenas cubierta con harapos de prisionera, el antes elaborado peinado ahora era una modesta cola de caballo que dejaba escapar un mechón de cabello negro y ligeramente ondulado que caía sobre su mejilla derecha, su expresión eternamente seria y la profundidad de sus ojos verdes hacían un extraño contraste con un lunar en el pómulo que imprimía una involuntaria sensualidad a su estampa.

Aquella casi emperatriz nos encaró con tranquilidad poniendo sus manos en la espalda y pasando sus ojos sobre nosotros, dando una mirada de desprecio a Aiwei.

—Veo que se tomaron muchas molestias por llegar hasta aquí, ¿quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren? —Preguntó sin mayores rodeos.

—Soy Bellatrix Lestrange y queremos ofrecerte una oportunidad. Sabemos que el Avatar ha sido un problema para concretar tu causa. Nosotros podemos proveerte de los recursos necesarios para unificar el Reino Tierra en el glorioso imperio que soñaste alguna vez, incluso algunos de tus viejos seguidores se nos han unido, podrías escuchar como tu nación te aclama como a la Gran Unificadora una vez más. A cambio, necesitamos de tus conocimientos en estrategia militar y armamentista, y por supuesto, tus habilidades como Maestra Metal.

La mujer pareció ponderar las palabras de Bellatrix, pero no se movió un milímetro de su lugar, sólo bajó la mirada por unos instantes.

—¿Me sería devuelto mi fuero y mi autoridad y pelearían a mi lado?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y tendría la oportunidad de cobrar venganza sobre el Avatar?

—Sí.

—Y claro, podría gobernar mi imperio…

—Efectivamente, Kuvira sólo debes…

El discurso de Bellatrix fue interrumpido por un murmullo de labios de la prisionera, una risa baja, que fue aumentando de tamaño poco a poco, hasta que unos segundos después devino en una estridente carcajada.

—Ignoro quienes son ustedes, de donde vienen o qué es lo que intentan hacer, pero es evidente que están mintiéndome para poder usarme en cualesquiera que sean sus planes, y aun cuando todo lo que me ofrecen fuera una garantía, no estoy interesada en una tonta venganza, ya he visto la errado de mis acciones pasadas, y no pretendo volver sobre ellas. Lo lamento Bellatrix, pero te equivocaste de persona para este ofrecimiento.

Bellatrix se quedó rígida ante las palabras de la joven y lentamente se dio la media vuelta, lista para abandonar la celda.

—No, Kuvira… fuiste tú quien se equivocó de persona a la cual rechazar. —Bellatrix giró sobre sus talones repentinamente, con un brillo demoniaco en los ojos, y poniendo todo su odio en su varita mientras apuntaba a la ex militar: —¡_Avada Kedavra_!

El has de luz verde pasó en un santiamén de la varita hasta impactar de lleno en el pecho de Kuvira, la que aún después de recibirlo, no cambió su expresión en absoluto. Ya sin vida, cayó sobre sus rodillas y sus brazos se desmayaron a sus costados. No cayó al suelo. Su cadáver se quedó de rodillas con la mirada inexpresiva clavada en el suelo un par de pasos adelante.

Esta vez fue Bellatrix la que rió sin el menor recato, de pie ante la joven mujer que acababa de asesinar.

—¡Hazlo, Draco! ¡Vamos por el siguiente! Espero por su bien que él si quiera participar en nuestra campaña. —Ella salió de la celda seguida por Aiwei.

A su orden yo eché un último vistazo a su víctima, lamentando que una mujer tan joven y atractiva terminara de esa forma, luego apunte con mi varita al cielo, listo para abandonar Zaofu e ir a nuestro siguiente y último destino, mientras conjuraba la firma de nuestro trabajo: —¡_Morsmordre_!

* * *

Debió ser muy frustrante para la gente de Zaofu que el grupo que entró se marchara tan sigilosa y rápidamente, sólo hubo necesidad de dejar un cadáver detrás, pero el día aún no terminaba y era hora de ir por el último de los objetivos para liderar nuestro movimiento. Esta vez, sin embargo, el grupo de choque estuvo principalmente compuesto por miembros del Loto Rojo, dado que aquella penitenciaría para un solo hombre era casi totalmente subterránea. Los _mortífagos_ nos quedamos en la entrada y repelíamos a los custodios de la asociación antagonista de nuestros aliados: el Loto Blanco. Estos últimos resultaron más desafiantes que otros maestros que hubiéramos enfrentado antes, además de las comunes llamaradas y trozos de roca, nos atacaron con afiladas saetas de hielo, proyectiles de metal e incluso un par de relámpagos.

Un rato después de una batalla complicada, un equipo de cuatro maestros tierra salían por los enormes portones de la prisión, llevando a flote sendos trozos de roca en los cuales largas cadenas se unían a grilletes que sujetaban a un hombre que tenía apariencia de monje, vestía una larga túnica de tonos grises y amarillos, y una barba grisácea que cubría sus mejillas; su cabeza rapada, al igual que sus manos y pies descubiertos, estaban tatuados con diseños de flechas. Por un momento pensé que el hombre estaba flotando en algún tipo de encantamiento, pero luego caí en cuenta de que el hombre levitaba por sus propios medios. Azula apareció en un instante traída al sitio de la mano de Bellatrix, el encadenado la reconoció de inmediato…

* * *

Estaba prácticamente todo listo para un viaje de algunos días hacia el polo, el S. S. Beifong a cargo de Bolin sería nuestro transporte, y todos parecían de muy buen humor. Yo, para mis fueros internos, tenía algunas dudas aún, y me preocupaba mucho el no tener ningún tipo de contacto con mi familia (que eran en realidad los Weasley), además de esa sensación familiar en mi estómago, una forma de vacío que por lo general yo relacionaba con las noticias funestas, y que durante la segunda aparición de Lord Voldemort había sido común y que no había sentido desde su muerte.

La fragata estuvo a punto de zarpar, pero el mismo monje que conocimos apenas horas atrás llegó al muelle y a gritos ordenó que la nave se detuviera, para luego librar los casi treinta metros entre dicho muelle y la cubierta del capitán en un único salto giratorio. La turbulencia que había hecho su aire control una vez que aterrizó aún no se disipaba y reunió a todo el Equipo Avatar (Korra, Asami, Bolin y Mako) en la cabina. El sentido común hizo que mis amigos y yo comenzáramos a caminar fuera del recinto, pues seguramente la llegada de Tenzin obedecía a cosas de las cuales no deberíamos enterarnos, o al menos eso pensé…

—Creo que esto les interesa… o en su defecto, podría ser algo de lo que ustedes sepan, porque nosotros no tenemos idea de qué sucede. —Los cuatro magos nos miramos entre nosotros y nos acercamos. Tenzin explicó: —Hoy en la madrugada ocurrió lo impensable: Aiwei despertó y escapó.

—Eso no es posible. —Respondió Korra determinada. —Su espíritu está atrapado en la Niebla de las Almas Perdidas, nadie puede salir de ahí…

—Permíteme corregirte, Korra, mis hermanos, mi hija y yo escapamos de ahí durante la Convergencia Armónica… pero eso no es importante, porque hay más. Unas cuantas horas más tarde, el Teniente de Amon fue sustraído de la clínica donde cumplía su penitencia, hubo algunos heridos, y nadie sabe a donde se lo llevaron, y es ahí donde las cosas comienzan a ponerse extrañas… —Se dirigió a nosotros: —Los testigos y los guardias heridos dicen haber sido atacados por un grupo de hombres y mujeres enmascarados que hacían un tipo de control muy extraño con pequeñas varas de madera, y luego de haber conseguido lo que buscaban, simplemente desaparecieron.

Como siempre, fue Hermione la que reaccionó primero:

—¿Dejaron algún tipo de marca…?

Tenzin no contestó de inmediato, y parecía que la siguiente noticia que tenía respondería a esa interrogante.

—Hace apenas unos minutos un equipo semejante atacó Zaofu, su objetivo era Kuvira.

—¿Y la capturaron? —Preguntó Bolin, preocupado, él nos había contado en los días que llevábamos con él sobre la susodicha, que había trabajado para ella y todo lo que hizo.

—No. —Se tomó unos momentos, parecía costarle algo de trabajo el anuncio que iba a hacer. —La encontraron sin vida en su celda, según los sanadores que la auscultaron, murió de causas naturales. Y a propósito de las marcas de las que habla la señorita Granger, todos los testigos concuerdan en que se formó en el cielo una especie de aurora verde con la forma de un cráneo devorando una serpiente.

—La Marca Tenebrosa… —Susurré más para mí que para ellos.

—Entonces no era que un _dementor_ haya venido a su mundo, sino que vinieron los mortífagos, y seguramente ellos trajeron a los _dementores_. —Dijo Ron, lívido, presionando involuntariamente su varita en el bolsillo.

—Un momento, ¿no les parece que hay un patrón? —Intervino Bolin. —Es decir, ¿qué tienen en común Aiwei, el Teniente y Kuvira…?

—Que todos fueron enemigos de Korra en algún momento, algunos de ellos siguen siéndolo. —Respondió Asami, preocupada. —Entonces eso sólo quiere decir que están buscando a esos antiguos enemigos y…

—¡Zaheer! —Exclamó el Avatar. —¡Bolin, ordena que manden un mensaje a la prisión de Zaheer, que redoblen la seguridad, podrían ser atacados en cualquier momento! ¡Tenemos que llegar allá antes de que sea tarde!

Todos salimos de la cabina a la carrera. Según lo poco que sabía, las personas liberadas eran criminales de alto nivel de estas tierras, y si eso no era suficiente, teníamos pruebas que manifestaban al menos de forma potencial la presencia de mortífagos, así que por lo menos yo me sentía algo ansioso.

—¡Oogie! —A la orden de Tenzin, un enorme animal de blanco pelaje con cuernos grandes como no había visto, seis patas y un diseño natural en forma de flecha en la cabeza aterrizó ante nosotros. Definitivamente era un mamífero, pero jamás había visto un mamífero terrestre (o mejor dicho, aéreo) tan grande. El animal llevaba al lomo una montura donde sin problemas cabría una docena de personas.

Siguiendo el principio de imitar el comportamiento de los anfitriones, subimos al lomo de aquel animal (un bisonte del cielo) trepando por su gran cola plana como la de un castor, y apenas todos estuvimos acomodados, Tenzin dio un salto con el cual quedó sentado en el pescuezo y dio una orden verbal, con lo cual el animal emprendió el vuelo, haciéndome recordar cuando monté por primera vez a un hipogrifo.

El viaje no fue largo en realidad, duró apenas unos minutos, y apenas libramos unas montañas, la exclamación de Korra sólo confirmó lo que todos pensábamos:

—¡Ya están aquí!

Rocas volaban en todas direcciones, llamaradas, hielo y ráfagas de viento huracanado, y desde luego, el inconfundible resplandor que provoca la magia. No sólo era un combate entre maestros elemento, había magos envueltos en el conflicto.

Sin embargo, la distancia aún era considerable, de cualquier manera preparamos varitas, mientras que Tenzin ordenaba a su fiel animal guía que se apresurara.

* * *

—Lady Azula. —Dijo por lo bajo aquel monje volador poniendo ambos pies en la tierra y mirando a la anciana de hito a hito, desafiante.

—¿Unos años en la cárcel, unos tatuajes y muchachitos imberbes son suficientes para hacerte abandonar los ideales? Me decepcionas, Zaheer.

—Mi convicción es tan fuerte como al principio, dejaré esta existencia terrenal y aún en la siguiente vida lucharé por la libertad. —Recorrió con la vista a todos los que acompañábamos a Azula. —Sin embargo, me da la impresión de que no son mis ideales los que flaquean.

—El camino que tú y tu grupo recorrieron para alcanzar la anarquía probó no ser el correcto. Es hora de ir por otra ruta en la búsqueda de la libertad, Zaheer. —A las palabras de Azula, Aiwei rompió los grilletes en los tobillos, muñecas y cintura del hombre. —El Loto Rojo necesita de tu liderazgo para llevar nuestra cruzada al siguiente nivel, y sólo a través de la destrucción de las estructuras de poder actuales podremos llegar a ese futuro que tanto perseguiste, y por el que tus amigos y la mujer que amabas dieron su vida.

Zaheer miró alrededor, poniendo especial atención en los magos. Rabastan se había apostado a espaldas del monje y lo apuntaba discretamente.

—La vida da lecciones muy interesantes. Yo luché por la libertad confrontando justamente a esas estructuras de poder de las que hablas, pero descubrí que puedo hacer más plantando la semilla de la libertad auténtica en la mente de las personas. Ahora soy un gurú que guía a las nuevas generaciones hacia la libertad del pensamiento y al equilibrio.

—No pareció importarte mucho la lucha tradicional cuando obtuviste tu aire control. ¿Qué pasó contigo, Zaheer? En ese entonces no te importó tomar la vida de la Reina Tierra, o la del Avatar, ni siquiera dudaste en dejar a Aiwei en la Niebla de las Almas Perdidas por siempre, estabas comprometido, y eras la inspiración de todos nosotros.

—Soy un hombre nuevo, Lady Azula, y aún cuando usted me dice que busca cumplir nuestro ideal común, no veo el espíritu de la libertad en su corazón…

—¿Y qué es lo que vez?

—Muerte.

El monje hizo un movimiento rapidísimo y una ráfaga de viento golpeó a una de las brujas que lo rodeaban, lanzándola una gran distancia, estaba decidido a continuar el ataque, pero Rabastan, preparado con anticipación, no se lo permitió.

Zaheer cayó sobre sus rodillas víctima de una maldición _cruciatus_ que lo castigó par algunos segundos.

—Y pensar en todo lo que tuvimos que hacer para rescatarte. —Dijo Azula dándose la vuelta, lista para marcharse, mientras que los miembros del Loto Rojo y los _mortífagos_ desaparecían del lugar. —Pero ya no vives para servir… por tanto, no sirves para vivir.

Azula tomó la mano de Bellatrix y ambas abandonaron el lugar en un chasquido, quedando sólo el torturado, Rabastan y yo en el lugar. El mago seguía aplicando la maldición al desdichado con esa crueldad y gozo por el dolor ajeno que lo caracterizaban, y cuando finalmente se cansó de atormentarlo, me puse de pie a su lado, mientras él levantaba una vez más su varita, listo para terminar el trabajo.

Zaheer se levantó un poco, mirando desafiante al hechicero a mi lado, dándose una idea de qué pasaría, y esperó en silencio.

—¡_Avada Kedavra_!

La maldición no llegó hasta el monje, una pared de roca brotó del piso al momento justo para recibirla, y nosotros miramos hacia la derecha, en el cielo.

* * *

Vimos a sólo unos cientos de metros como los _mortífagos_ y sus aliados desaparecían, al parecer, habían logrado su cometido, reconocí a algunos de ellos aún cuando la mayoría estaba encapuchado, y al final sólo un hombre con unos tatuajes idénticos a los de Tenzin y su hija quedaba en el lugar con dos magos. El hombre se retorcía en el suelo, víctima inequívoca de una maldición torturadora, y muy cerca de llegar, aunque aún a bastante distancia para disparar un hechizo certero, el mismo _mortífago_ que castigaba al monje tomó la posición característica para ejecutar una maldición asesina.

—¡Hay que detenerlo! —Gritó Ginny, sabiendo al igual que yo lo que sucedería.

Korra, sin lugar a dudas entendiéndolo todo, se puso de pie, cerró los ojos y luego de inspirar profundamente volvió a abrirlos, y al hacerlo una luz blanca e intensa manó de ellos. Ella dirigió un golpe con el puño hacia el lugar de la ejecución y al instante se levantó una pared de tierra que detuvo apenas el disparo final.

Oogie aceleró aún más y apenas estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y yo comenzamos a disparar hechizos aturdidores contra los magos. Uno de ellos, sin lugar a dudas, Rabastan, hizo un par de encantamientos que si bien no lograron dañar a nadie, quitaron mucho tiempo a Ron y Hermione y gracias a ello pudo escapar, el otro, más joven y no tan experimentado daba una batalla intensa a Ginny y a mí, siendo esta última la que, disparando un encantamiento de desarme que falló a la mano pero dio a la máscara, reveló la identidad de nuestro oponente, dejándonos a todos mudos e inmóviles.

—¿Malfoy? —Pregunté sin dejar de apuntar a su afilada cara de cabello platino que nos miraba con desprecio.

—¡_Sectumsempra_!

Me interpuse entre él y Ginny para recibir el golpe, pero pronto caí en cuenta de que no era ella su objetivo, estaba de hecho creando una distracción que fue exitosa y le permitió escapar.

La maldición dio de lleno en el estómago y pecho del monje que previamente había torturado Rabastan, haciéndolo irse de espaldas con la ropa hecha jirones y salpicando a todos a su alrededor con su sangre.

Todos fuimos de inmediato a asistirlo, Korra pidió agua y rápidamente comenzó a dar tratamiento sobre el abdomen del sujeto, Hermione se inclinó a su lado, siendo ella la mejor en curaciones de nuestro grupo.

Y entonces lo vi. Todo el Equipo Avatar, en especial Korra, tenían una mueca de preocupación en la cara… no, en el caso de Korra no era preocupación, era terror legítimo mientras trataba de detener las hemorragias del herido, daba la impresión de no haber visto antes semejante cantidad de sangre derramada.

**Capítulo 2.**

**Fin.**


End file.
